Lase Karenden
''Backstory '''Monday, August 16th' "AGH! Mom, no! I beg you please!!!", I screamed. My mom kept pulling and tugging my leg from under the covers. Today was the first day of school and I really didn't want to go, but apparently my mom didn't understand that. I fell to the ground with my pillow in my grasp until I felt my mom take it. "Mom...", I grumbled. I got up and went to the bathroom as my mom was making my room, I sighed and started to brush my teeth before taking a shower. When I was done, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen as greeted my dad as fast as I can so I could grab my lunch bag, he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek and said "Good luck at school, honey!" I smiled and scooted out of the kitchen. I skipped upstairs and laid my lunch bag next to the corridor of my bedroom. I got ready for school and since it's public school, I didn't need to wear a uniform. I grabbed my phone and took a second to admire the beautiful elephant phone case it had, then I grabbed my elephant earphones, plugged them into my phone and into my ear and listened to Crab Rave by Noisestorm. I packed my backpack and head out my room. As I did that, I heard honking and realized that it was my mom, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my lunch bag and headed outside and into my mom's car. I did that just in time for the beat drop in my song to happen, I was bopping my head enough to make my mom turn around and ask if I was okay, I just giggled and said "Yeah!". As we pulled up to the schools parking lot, I sighed and got out, "B''ye mom!" I said just in case she said it and I didn't hear her. I continued walking to the door of the school and as I opened it, I saw a girl with red hair run up to me and I said to myself, "''Was that Claire?!". I immediately ran toward her and hug-well squeezed her as a sign of joy, she started yapping about her summer and I did too. As we got to our old lockers, we put our stuff in there just as the school bell rang. In Class As the teacher was yapping on about math, I was just drawing in one of my notebooks, but then I heard foot steps come close to me. I lowered my notebook to see Ms. Rachel looking at me. Just as I was going to say something, she grabbed my notebook and stepped back. "What is this, Ms. Karanden?", She asked while pointing at the picture I drew with a circle and a x-mark on it with phrases around it like "Follows", "Always Watches, No eyes." "Um, I don't know", is all that I responded with. She gave me back my notebook and said not to draw in her class again. After class I was talking to Claire in one of those outside benches of schools when I saw a boy with deep blue hair approach me with something that looked like a page in his hands, I nudged Claire's hand to make her look back and, as she did, the boy sat down with us. "Hi, um.. I'm Lank!" He said, me and Claire just stared at him not saying anything because we aren't very welcoming to new people, "I saw that you drew something that looked like one of the drawings I had in my portfolio and i wanted to ask, do you know who Slenderman is?" I sat there confused, not only did he randomly come up to us, he also asked us this stupid question. "Um, I don't know...I mean he is a myth, right?", I said in response. "Yeah, he is but he might be real, think about it. We live in an area near the woods, so how about you join me and my friends to adventure the wood in search of Slenderman?" he said it so nice and politely and plus, it sounded interesting so I agreed. "Hold on, can Claire come along?" I asked, "If she wants to..." He shrugged and got up and went away. Me and Claire just shrugged and giggled "Are we actually going to go?" Claire asked. "Yeah, What if it's cool?" I joked. We giggled and continued talking. After School As me and Claire reached to the parking lot, Lank approached us, giving us the clothing we should wear for the adventure. "Damn, they weren't kidding were they?" I whispered to Claire. We three parted our ways after, I waved to Claire while I got into my car and as my mom asked me how my day was, I just said it was interesting. At Night So I wore the thing Lank wanted us to wear, I wore a green jacket with a white shirt, and brown shorts with black shoes. I tiptoed downstairs and to the door "Where are you going?", my mom asked holding a cup of tea. "My friend invited me to something so um...I'm going?" I responded nervously. She sighed and went upstairs mumbling "Crazy kids" I giggled then went outside and called Claire, she said that they are waiting for me outside of the park. I quickly ran to the park and when we got there, I saw Claire, Lank, Mikey, and another boy squatting down with a backpack in his hands. When I met up them, the boy who was squatting got up and passed around some flashlights, "Oh yeah, if you don't know me, my name is John" He said politely. We continued our way into the woods and we started to wander around, I'm not even sure we would know the way back anymore, When we got half way into the woods we saw some pictures on some trees that had the same drawings and writings on them. I slowly backed up while Claire did the same too. We heard some noise coming from somewhere in the trees. We both hugged each other signaling that we were scared, then one second later, the boys jumped out and scared us. Of course, we screamed but Claire punched one in the stomach, and that made me laugh, but something was wrong. "Where is Lank?" I asked. Both of the boys didn't know where he was, Me, Claire and the two other boys were flashing our lights everywhere screaming his name. But...we all saw something that scared us, there was a body hanging upside down in a center of a summoning circle, all of us stepped back. I felt something move behind us and I'm pretty sure Mikey heard it too. "LANK?" Mikey screamed as a weird unhuman creature crawled up close to us. Claire fell to the floor and I bent down with her, John stepped up front shaking a stick in front of Lank and John was just flashing his flashlight at him. The creature launched at John attempting to ripping his bottom half body off, and when Mikey backed up, the creature tried chomping down on his head. Claire was on the verge of throwing up but I held her close, the creature/Lank looked at us and snarled at us, it turned to the summoning circle but it looked psycho. Lank laughed manically and bent down and took John's backpack and took a gun out of it. I was in shock, "I SAVED YOU DIDN'T I?! HE...THEY WANTED TO AND KILL YOU AND I SAVED YOU DIDN'T I???" Lank looked like he wanted to cry, he walked close to me and Claire, I'm guessing Claire heard i footsteps against the leaves because she clutched my jacket. "Lank...don't". He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me "What?" he looked at me confused "I'm going to spare you but first, I need give you guys the Operator signal" He explained. I heard the sound of crab rave on my phone when I realized my mom was calling, when I got out my phone, he grabbed it and stomped on it. Alright, I was pissed. "HEY!" I screamed. He just took out the gun and shot me in the shoulder. As I blanked out, I heard Claire scream as she got up and started bolting''.'' Present Day I then met with Slenderman and got the Proxy mark and now, I basically kill people against my will. I hate it but, I still want to be alive. People don't like me here, because my parents still love me. Info *Lase was 16 when the incident happened and now is 19. *She dislikes her life in the Mansion and wishes not to be there, but Slenderman says that if she attempts to leave, he will kill her. *One of Slenderman's Proxies would always have to follow her on missions so they will make sure she won't escape. *She is shipped/paired/in a relationship with Luke (belongs to Eveloutionary on the mr.creepypasta amino). *She still hates Lank to this day. Category:Human Category:In A Relationship Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:OC Category:Good Category:Proxies Category:Adult